Transitions
by Holbrook
Summary: Quil has always been there for Claire since day one. Look at their relationship through Quil's eyes. Each birthday has a special meaning and represants what point their relationship is at.
1. Prolouge

Transitions - Prologue

"Come here Claire." Her mother pulled her along. "Meet Quil." 

Her brown hair was the color of hot cocoa on a chilly winter afternoon. It billowed about a tiny face with a bit of a rose hue on each cheek. I have never seen a two-year old with eyes so filled with depth, wisdom, intellect, kindness, and regard. Then suddenly those brown orbs looked into mine, happiness brimming from each eyelash. Tiny fingers wrapped around her mom's legs as her teeth bared into a tentative, sheepish smile. Her toothy grin did my heart in and I smiled, all my teeth showing. Claire. 

"Oh, Quil. She's only two." Sam whispered his eyes watching this interaction between us. 

Only then did I know why gravity was daunting me. My axis had reconfigured itself and now it was directed toward wherever she was standing. Claire. She held the key to my heart. I would guard her and protect till the very bitter end, she was my life now. And that was that. 


	2. Two

Transitions

Hey everyone! 

This is my first fanfic. I don't know if my author appeared in the Prologue but here it is. It should be there. Gr. It's not. I'm a tad irked now. Anyways, here is how I'm going to try to do things. I will list a song that I'm listening to on you tube while I write each chapter. Usually it will have nothing to do with the story just a song I like. I recommend you listen to it as well, I know my music always gets me warped up into a story. By the way, I'm a huge Fray fan. So don't be surprised if you see a ton of Fray songs. Like the one today. Disclaimers will be listed and I always give kudos to my friends who help me out with each chapter. I hate to sound like an author who beg their readers to review, gets onto hands and knees but PLEASE! I need some ideas. I pinky promise the next authors note will be short.

**Song**- The Fray - Unsaid 

**Disclaimer**- I don't know anything. Stifles sob

**Kudos**- Anna and Katie you are my favorite editors. Check out my friend Anna's story. It's called _If Only_. 

This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have added me to your alert list and have reviewed! You have no clue how much your support means to me! My mom thought I was loosing it every time I got an email about someone reviewing or adding me to their alerts list. 

Chapter 1 - Two

One, two. Uno, dos. Un, deux. Eins, Zwei. There was no other way to express her age. She was only two years old. How could I have done this to her? Kids will taunt her on the playground for having a 20 something year old man hanging around her. Parents and other adults will gossip about us wondering if I am a pedophile. The shame it would create for poor Claire. I could personally care less about myself, but her on the other hand . . .

"Tuil!" she yelped, erupting me from my reverie. 

Tuil now is my name. Apparently it's difficult for two year olds to say words with "Q" in them. 

"TUUUUIIIIIIILLLLL!" she wined. 

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly. She grabbed by hand and encased into her small one. Coolness cascaded forward and hit each part of my hand. 

"Where are we going?" 

"To get cake!" 

"Is it a chocolate cake?" I asked knowing full well what the answer will be, I had helped Emily bake it for Claire.

"Yes!" Excitement was bubbling from her. Chocolate anything immediately became her friend. Passing a chair with a light purple sweater draped over it I stopped Claire. 

"Here," I said as I gently tugged the sweater over her head.

"Tuil. . ." She whined. Smiling, I shook my head.

"You're cold you should keep it on." Grumbling she walked into the kitchen where Emily was awaiting her. Her mom nodded at me pleased that Claire wouldn't be sick tomorrow. Claire's mom has been great about this whole thing, but I'm waiting for her to snap the second the whole thing processes. Emily scooped her little niece into a huge hug.

"Happy Birthday Claire!" Sam and her having been trying to have kids. Sometimes you could see the yearning in her eyes whenever she saw Claire and her sister Anne interact together. She would be a great mom.

"Put her into the high chair, please Quil." She slid tiny Claire into my grasp and I buckled her into the chair. Suddenly I whipped my head toward Emily, she just pulled the cake from the refrigerator. I licked my lips hungry. The rest of the pack came bounding into the kitchen and huddled around the table. Anne and Cole, Claire's parents walked behind them still marveling at the packs size and speed. Chuckling to myself I grabbed a seat next to Claire. Kim and Lisa both Jared and Paul's imprints walked in talking amiably about shoes or clothes or whatever. Like I care. Kim sat on Jared's lap and snuggled into his chest as he pecked her cheek. Lisa kissed Paul and then stood behind him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. I looked toward Claire and wiped the milk mustache that had developed on her face. For now, I was Claire's brother but soon it will be different. 14 years to be exact. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen. 14 years until I get to be what I was made to be for her.

What do you think? Does it sound like Quil? Happy Easter if you celebrate! **Should I skip a few years until she's 5 or keep going year by year? Let me know!**


	3. You Deserve The Moon

Hello everyone

Hello everyone!

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in erm. . . two weeks.** smiles sheepishly Last weekend I think scared the crap out of me. I think I met my Jacob. He wasn't an Edward I don't think, but he could have been. A few months ago, his girlfriend moved to Alabama. The night I met him at the same time the girl was finding out that her and her family were moving back. She drove all night to come and surprise her boyfriend, who was the guy I liked. I later found out he cared for me to. This whole thing happened from Saturday to Sunday night. The most amazing thing is that I don't regret it. I would have rather had him for a short amount of time than not having him at all. _My advice to anyone; don't regret ever caring for someone, don't hate the new girlfriend/boyfriend and be happy for both of them._ Right now even though I'm really upset I'm really happy for both of them. If she makes him happy then I have to be happy too. **I promised this authors note wouldn't have been long and it was but I figured (though its no excuse) you deserved a apology/explanation! So I'm reallllllllllllly sorry! My goal is to update once or twice a week. **

Disclaimer – All bow down to the amazing Mrs. Meyer!

Kudos- I have the most amazing beta reader ever! Thanks so much, **Nor of Kiamo Ko! **You wish you had my beta reader don't you! ;D

Song- The Verve – "Bittersweet Symphony"

Quote- (though it doesn't apply to the chapter)

It takes a minute to like someone, and hour to love someone, but to forget someone takes a lifetime. Unknown Author

So enough rambling; here it is.

Chapter 2 – You Deserve The Moon

I wrapped up Claire's gift giddily. Today she was turning three! Embry was staring at me, an incredulous expression traced across his face.

"Boy, you got sucked under," he whispered.

My cheeks were hurting from smiling. "I know." My voice was low, but I knew he would hear.

"It's so hard that I only get to see her on her birthdays. I just wish her family would move from New York and come and live here. Things would be so much easier… it's so hard to protect her when she lives so far away."

"I know, bro. I know."

Before Embry had the opportunity to stop the car, I was flinging myself out of it. Sam and Emily had a quaint little cottage that was tucked away in the folds of the Hoh Rain Forest. The cheery yellow contrasted starkly with the hunter green and other mossy hues. I quite nearly ripped the door off its hinges and, like a hunter, I was on the prowl for Claire.

"TUIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" she yelped, flinging herself at my legs.

"Claire!" I exclaimed as I lifted her into the air and flung her around.

Everyone had walked in and watched our interaction with close eyes. Even though they knew the whole story from werewolves to imprinting; Anne hadn't freaked out yet nor had Cole so that was good.

Claire noticed the shiny blue package that screamed "Happy Birthday!" "Is that for me?" she asked shyly, not able to look me in the eyes. A sweet smile slowly treaded across her face. Chuckles erupted from everyone in the room.

"Yes." I paused, teasing her, not quite ready to let her have it. Irked, she glanced up, her brow furrowed a little bit.

"Can I open it up?" Her hand was planted on her hip, beckoning toward the package, her total demeanor now filled to the brim with sass.

"Claire!" her mother exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"You don't ask for gifts." Cole said, chastising her.

"It's okay." I told them. "I think she gets that it's different with me." I bent down to be eye-level with her. "Here's your gift."

She tore it from my hands but not before looking up at me, her eyes swirling with gratitude. "Thanks, Tuil!"

Then the wrapping flew up into the air, catching the light and sending sparkles against the walls. Within in seconds there was only a box left perched in Claire's hands.

"Open it," Jared said.

Taking the top off, she peered down into the little box. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. There was a little moon hanging from the center. I got the silver as a joke; it doesn't really affect us weres. I spent so much time at the jewelers'; it's a good thing Sam is friends with the owner, he was so nice to give me that discount. I would have bought it for her anyway, but I also would have been without a home… unless I had borrowed some money from Sam or someone else in the pack.

When I saw that moon charm, I knew it was going to be a small way of hinting to Claire who I really was. Sam didn't want her to find out what we really are until she was 16. That was when I could be what I was made to be for her.

"OOOOOOOOOH!" she squealed. "Thanks, Tuilly!"

She was absolutely glowing. Her eyes met mine, and they were like a message to be decoded. I saw our future together. Twenty years from now I would be waiting for her, like I always have been. Except this time at the end of the aisle. Twenty-five years from right now I pictured her holding one of our babies while another bump was starting to form. But for now, I can picture me taking her to the park two days from now. Buying her ice cream sundaes, braiding her hair, and playing hide and go seek with her. I will know every aspect of her. I will be able to look back when we are older and tell her about her childhood. I'm going to watch her grow up. I'm going to be her friend, best friend, brother, boyfriend, lover, husband…soon, all of them all at once. I'm going to be her everything and her weight of the world.

Right now I'm going to have to learn an immense amount of patience. I'm going to have to adjust to waiting. Jared, Jacob, Sam, Embry, Seth, Leah, Colin, Brady, and Paul all need to support me. Waiting is hell. I don't have a lot of patience. But I'm going to make some for her. She was now tottering around, showing off her bracelet to everyone. Yes. I'm gonna make sure I have plenty of patience for her. She deserves it all. Including the moon.

Let me know if you have any questions! I will try to update as much as possible. Like I mentioned earlier, the goal is to update once or twice a week. Sorry if this came off as depressing or unhappy. Or boring. What did you think? Also if you're confused about the money thing at the jewelers', I was trying to show that Quil was willing to go without shelter in order to make Claire happy.


	4. The Meadow

Hey everyone

_Hey everyone!_

Sorry I haven't been updating. I play on 2 lacrosse teams plus I tutor, babysit, participate in Battle of the Books, and am a active member in my schools Current Events club. Working 25-hour days can be difficult. ;D This week is spring break so hopefully I will have a few updates for you all. Again I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer** – "Wait I don't own Edward?! Damnit."

**Kudos **– Beta Reader of the Year goes to **Nor of Kiamo Ko**.

**Song** - **The Spill Canvas - Himerus and Eros **(Best song ever; youtube it.)

Chapter 3 – The Meadow

Poor Claire. Her whole frame was slammed with an earthquake of trepidation as we slowly treaded up the staircase leading to her classroom on her first day of school.

'Tuil..." Her voice was barely audible above the little kids squealing like gerbils.

Squatting to her eye level, I looked her in the eyes. "Yes?"

She looked up at the school building with fear in her eyes. "Will I be okay?"

"Would I let anything happen to you?" I replied, sincerity in every word.

Smiling weakly, she replied, "The kids will throw Play-Doh at me and hate me."

Tempted to say, "Throw it back", I instead ignored such childish urges and, being a mature role model for her, I replied, "Claire, you are going to make a ton of friends, learn a lot and have a really good time. School is fun!" Even my best efforts could not conceal the snarky undertone and the slight wince I emitted.

"What about homework? Elizabeth gets so much!" Her eyes widened in sheer terror at this new development.

"You won't get too much, Claire."

"You sure?" Doubt etched each word.

"Positive."

I picked up her "Wiggles" bag, which had fallen to the ground during our conversation, and wrapped it around her shoulders. Today she had helped her mother pick her outfit: it was a purple, green, white and blue striped dress with a yellow shirt underneath. She was wearing a pair of shoes we had both bought together one day; they were "her favorite," her mom always said. Little flowers covered the shoes, and Claire says I sometimes smell like flowers. Usually she says that that after I go for a run in this meadow I found. Flowers wildly sprout from the ground like brilliant skyscrapers in a city. A small river slices through the meadow, and at the mouth, a little waterfall creates a bell-like sound. When I'm allowed, I'm going to tell Claire what I really am in that meadow. It's a perfect spot. After I told Claire's parents, Anne and Cole, that I'm a were they sort of freaked out a teensy bit. . .

"_What the hell?" Her father's skin started to boil. _

"_You can't be." Her mother glared at me, frozen. Suddenly Cole leapt up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He returned with a dangerous glint not only in his eyes, but from his hand as well. A knife captured the light. Sam looked between both of us and motioned toward Jacob. They ran at Cole, seriously pissed off. _

"_Shit," I muttered. _

"_Get outta here, Quil! Come back later!" Sam yelled from the kitchen, where I'm sure some fists were being thrown about. I didn't think twice; I bolted. As I galloped out the door, I saw Anne rocking back and forth sobbing. _

_Just then, I noticed that little Claire had climbed out of her "big girl" bed and started watching this whole thing. Her eyes had a thin layer of water coating their surface. I resisted the urge to turn back and take her into my arms, to tell her it would be okay. This would be only the first of the many problems we would have, but strive through. _

_Turning on my heels, I ran. My white shirt fluttered back like a flag, a temporary sign of defeat. I felt the change pulsating beneath my muscles. My animalistic side was begging that I succumb to its strain. Claws protruded from my skin. Chocolate fur slowly skimmed over my body. A howl erupted from within. The ground crunched beneath my feet. It was now the only thing I could control. Blindly, I ran faster and faster, pushing myself as hard and as quickly as I could. My muscles rebelled against the effort. I feverishly tore through a thicket of trees. The succulent scent of flowers slapped me. It calmed me, and I could feel the earthquake bubbling inside me leisurely cease. I curled into a ball and waited for sleep to overtake me. _

"_I'll go back later," was my last thought as the beauty of sleep lured me into its grasp. _

I remember that, when I woke, Sam said that not only had they managed to calm Anne and Cole, but they got them to move to La Push for good. I don't know what Sam, Emily and Jacob did, but nonetheless I was grateful.

"Tuil," she groaned impatiently. "Come on."

"Weren't you trying to avoid going inside just a few minutes ago?" Teasing her, I tapped her nose. 

"Tuil, come on. I'm a big girl. I can handle preschool."

"I'm sure you can handle anything."

"I know."

Laughing, I walked her inside.

I hope she can cope with anything. _We have a lot against us. _

_**So what did you think?**__ Yes, I took the meadow idea but I just love that concept. So. . . expect one more chapter this week. (I hope :D )__**Does anyone know any good songs that I can use for listeners? Something that related to Quil and Claire? It could be for their relationship now or later. Claire is 3 years old now by the way. The reason why I did two chapters dedicated to 3 years old is because I found that 3 is one of the most important transitions in a little kids life. Its when they get out of the terrible two phase and start pre-school. **_


	5. Dont Loose Her

Hey guys

_Hey guys!_

_Here is the next chapter I promised. I'm kind of stuck on ideas right now. Usually kids go to preschool until they are 4. I don't know what the next big Transition will be. __**Ideas anyone? Also, I love all of you guys! I have had 1151 hits, 37 reviews, 12 favs, and 20 alerts! I'm so excited; you all are the best! Thanks so much guys! **_

**Disclaimer – **Mommy! Why didn't you tell me Quil wasn't mine?!

**Kudos – **To the all my friends who are reading this and bearing with me. How could I forget the most amazing beta ever! **Nor of Kiamo Ko **is the bomb! Be jealous. I know you are! :D

**Song** – We The Kings - Check Yes Juliet (My song of the moment. I'm truly addicted; you know the drill youtube it.)

Chapter 4 – Don't Loose Her

"Quil!" she yelped prancing into my arms. Oh, how I missed my original name, "Tuil." She was getting older, I tried to tell myself. There were only about twelve years now until I could really be with her.

"Happy birthday!" Scooping her into my arms, I led her inside of Emily and Sam's little cottage. Anne and Cole trailed behind. A very pregnant Emily greeted us.

"Em-I-leeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Claire sang out, reaching toward her.

"Well, hello, Miss Claire!" she replied, laughter dancing in her eyes as she gathered Claire into her arms.

"Why, Claire! You are a tad chilly! Quil, fetch her a sweater." Claire is always cold. Plowing through the mass of people that had gathered, I finally pounced on Anne.

"She's cold, isn't she?" Anne chuckled, handing me a white sweater.

"Thanks!" Gratefully, I returned the smile.

Things with Anne and Cole have only been getting better. I'm a bit of a babysitter for Claire and her brother, Joe, and a free one at that. They practically consider me family.

"Everyone ready for some cake?" Emily popped her head into the living room.

She didn't have to ask twice; we all jostled and shoved our way into the kitchen, where tables were set up for everyone to sit at. I took the honorary seat next to Claire.

A loud chorus of "Happy Birthday" rang out through the home, echoing around the walls.

"Make a wish, Claire, and blow out the candles," Sam said.

"Don't tell anyone what you wish for, though," Jake advised.

"Mmmm." For a moment or so she sat there, pondering, and finally her face lit up and the little bulb above her head erupted with light. Four little candles suddenly lost their glimmer. The cake was quickly distributed and devoured even more quickly.

"Presents!" Claire yelped. Pure joy was written all over her face. I wiped some pink icing off her cheek with a napkin.

"Let's go!" With a grunt, I lifted her out of the chair. Man, is she getting bigger. She's so tall now.

A Barbie doll idea must have been set up by Emily, since everyone gave Claire something Barbie related. It was my turn now. I reached into my back pocket and withdrew a tiny silver package.

"Here, Claire. Happy birthday." The silver paper slowly drifted toward the ground, creating a neat pile arranged around her feet.

"Ooh! A new charm!" She had three now: a moon, a dog (last year's gift), and now a canine tooth. Key word being "canine".

"A tooth?" She looked up at me. I stumbled; how would I explain this one to her?

"Erm. . . remember how you lost your first tooth with me? Well, one day, when you look back at that bracelet, I want you to remember that."

"Oh, yeah. That was funny. You were freaking out!" Everyone laughed.

I scanned the room for Jacob; he always takes advantage of any time to annoy me.

"Oh shit." I muttered under my breath. He took the tooth the wrong way. The canine tooth being pointy must have reminded him of _her_. I bolted out of the room in search of Jake. I caught a whiff of him. He was outside.

Sliding the deck door aside I stepped outside. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Shuffling my feet, I dared a glance up at him.

"She sent me a letter. It's weird to think that, about two years ago, she could have made me the happiest man in the world if she left that leech for me. A year ago she made me the saddest when she married that bloodsucker. Now she's sending me letters. Part of me wants her to just disappear. It's just adding bruises to an already cut-up heart."

I sat by him and gave him a somewhat awkward hug. So I'm not touchy feely; deal with it.

"Make sure you don't lose her, okay?" he asked. "I don't want this for you."

"I won't."

_Review! __**Again are there any ideas on where to take this story? Sorry but I don't want to skip years. Claire is 4 years old now. **_


	6. He’s Imaginary

Hey guys

Hey guys!

Ok so I'm graduating **(guess how old I am and I will give you hint to where I am planning on going with this story)** and I also am an intense lacrosse player. I have a tournament every Sunday plus a game and/or practice every day. Graduating is a busy and EXPENSIVE thing. All of this has snowballed into me loosing time. **For now this is the last update until about June 10.** I'll still have lacrosse but not as intense. As for graduation crap. . . who knows? Parties, practices, and the ceremony itself looms in the distance. I'll squeeze in updates whenever I can. This chapter is extra long. I think its funny.

**Disclaimer** – Fine. Damnit I don't own Twilight. Or yummy Edward or scrumptious Quil. . . the characters are now food. . . my bad.

**Kudos **– My beta can kick your betas ass - **Nor of Kiamo Ko**! I also want to take the time to thank **witchbeth**. She sent me the longest review with the most amazing ideas. Some of her ideas were used in this chapter. So many thanks! **Nor of Kiamo Ko **also had a great idea that I used in this chapter. So thanks!

**Song** – Our Lady Peace – Innocent. (youtube beckons. . . ) I think this song is great for Claire since she still is innocent. HAHA! I JUST GOT A GREAT IDEA! Sorry. I'm not sharing.

**Key – **Ok sorry this chapter is gonna get confusing.

_Italics_ – thoughts. Whether as a wolf as a human so read carefully.

**Bold** – Authors Note.

_Underlined and in Italics_ – As a wolf the weres can read each others thoughts. If a wolf is thinking about a event another member will be able to see what happened. So its like a flashback.

Chapter – 5

He's Imaginary

"And so the cold ones were defeated in the little village." As I end the tale, I tuck the sheets in around little Claire. Placing a feather-light peck on her forehead, I whisper, "Good night, Claire."

"Good night, Quil. Good night, Wolfie," she murmurs before the sweet haven of sleep lazily saunters over her. Carefully, I shut the door.

"_Wolfie"?! What the hell? SHIT!_ I gallop outside, pounding my feet on the stairs. _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Did the secret slip? Did she see me? What the hell? Maybe Sam told her something. I mean, I know she's smart, but. . . WHOA, IS CLAIRE A PRODIGY?! How did I miss this? SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

The change quickly, but this time, jerkily, overtook me.

_SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Where the hell are you? How am I gonna fix this one? SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Damnit, where the hell are you? _

_Relax, Quil. Here I am. Jacob heard you freaking out more than a PMSing female when you steal a piece of chocolate from her. _

Suddenly the humor that mars his tone vanishes. I can tell he hears what I'm thinking.

_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, QUIL? _

_In case you haven't noticed, Sam, I am trying TO FIGURE THAT OUT! _

My "voice" rises with each word. I'm just trying to emphasize my point.

_Aw, shit. What the hell are we gonna do?_

_That's what I have been trying to ask you. Then you suddenly went crazy-bitch on me._

_Quil. I. AM. NOT. A. BITCH. OK?!_

_Yeah. Sure. Does Emily tell you that whenever you have back pains, just to make you feel better?_

_QUIL! Goddamnit. Stop it. This is not the time. A five-year old just figured out a secret that has been kept under wraps for years. This is not a time to start calling me a girl… or a bitch, for that matter. _

As usual, Sam is right. Of course Sam is right.

_Fine. What are we going to do? _

_We're going to wait. We need to see if she's just imagining it and if it's a coincidence. Kids have very active imaginations, which start to develop at the age of five._

_Holy crap. Has Emily been making you read parenting books? _

_Erm. Sure?_

It was too late; I already saw the memory.

_Sam was shuffling his feet as Emily sat across from him. She looked nervous._

"_Sam..." she started off slowly, but then thought better of it. Sam was patient, but this was killing him. _

"_Emily. For the Lord's sake, as well as that of my sanity, would you please let me know what's going on?"_

_Suddenly, it all came out like mush. "WellIhavebeengettingreallysickinthemorningandIrealizedthatImighthavebeenpregnant.SoIwenttothestoreandgotatestanditspostive."_

"_What?" There was a short pause as Sam tried to translate what she'd just said. "Did you just say that you have morning sickness and you took a pregnancy test?"_

"_Yes, Sam. We're going to have a baby."_

"_Whoa." The air was knocked out of him. "A baby." He leapt up suddenly, elated. "EMILY, WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" He took her into his arms and spun her around the room before kissing her fully on the lips._

The memory changes abruptly.

_Sam stood in front of the old bookstore. He'd had a hard time sleeping lately. Nerves were shaking his whole body._

A baby_, he thought to himself. He plowed through the door and marched up and down the aisles until he ended up in the parenting section. _How to be a Dad_; _Babies for Idiots_; _What's it Like to be a Dad?;__First Time Raising a Kid?_; _How to Become a GREAT Dad in Ten Days_; and, my personal favorite, _So What the Hell IS a Kid, Anyways?_. Sam left the store with almost every book they offered under his arm. _

The memory faded.

_YAY! SAM IS GOING TO BE A DADDY! _ Taking a more serious tone, I add, _You'll be a great dad Sam. No worries._

_So will you someday, Quil. _

_Are you still nervous about it, Sam? A human being will be under your care._

_You know what, Quil? _

His eyes stare into mine.

_I'm not anymore. _

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey, Claire," I call out as a pancake flips up into the air. Claire, in her "GO, GO BARBIE!" pajamas, totters down the stairs, probably still half asleep. Smiling to myself, I remember when I bought them for her. Jake and I were out buying some shirts, and I saw them as we were passing the kids' department. I figured that they had a masculine twist, with Barbie riding around in her hot pink convertible.

"Claire, I have a question." She nods as her eyes follow the pancake up, and then down.

I suck in a deep breath.

"Who is Wolfie?"

"Oh, Wolfie? He's my friend."

"Can I meet him?"

"No, I'm the only one who can see him. That's what Elizabeth says. She said that he's_ imaginary_."

**So what did you think? Is that blue button down in the left-hand corner bothering you? In order to get rid of it you hit the "submit review" button! :D Constructive criticism is welcome. I didn't really like this chapter to be honest. Not my best. I feel so bad but. . . I will update something soon. **

**A Little Note from the Beta: ****Sam's flashback might have been a little confusing, so I just wanted to clear up that, when Sam is flashing back and Quil is seeing it in his mind, the text is **_**italicized **_**and ****underlined. ****When Quil is just talking to Sam in his head, the text is **_**italicized. **_

**-Nor **


End file.
